The present invention relates generally to non-metallic earring construction and, more particularly to earrings formed from molded plastic and suitable for use in pierced ears.
Numerous people have experienced difficulty and discomfort in wearing earrings suspended from pierced ear openings through the earlobes. One source of problems with such "pierced" earrings has resulted from the sensitivity some people have toward materials that come in contact with the exterior skin surface and/or the tissue within the pierced openings. For example, certain people have an allergic reaction to contact with metals, particularly nickel alloys. In some cases metals are actually absorbed through the skin or ear tissue and result in infection and/or illness. Plastic materials used in earrings have also been a source of irritation and discomfort due to their relatively coarse surface textures and molding seams and/or tissue permeability.
Bacterial infections within the earlobe opening are another commonly experienced problem. Perspiration and environmental moisture can carry surface bacteria, dirt, and microscopic debris to the earlobe opening. Where hygroscopic materials are used at the portion of the earring that penetrates that opening, the moisture-borne bacteria and debris can actually be transported to the interior of the earlobe. Especially when the ear tissue has been recently pierced, this can cause painful infections which persist even after the earring is removed. In addition, infections can also result within the earlobe opening directly from metabolic reactions with respect to the earring material.
Further, irritating discomfort has sometimes been caused by the earring construction itself. Optimally, the portion of the earring penetrating the earlobe should be as small as possible so as to minimize tissue exposure and supporting compression about the opening, especially immediately after the ear is pierced. It is also important that sharp edges, which could cut or scrape the skin surface, be avoided in both the earring support structure and the attached ornament.
These concerns have been long felt, and numerous unsuccessful attempts have been made to provide a universally acceptable earring. For example, it has been suggested to plate the "post" portion of the earring penetrating the earlobe with generally non-allergenic material, such as gold. However, not only does such plating commonly wear-off, gold is rarely plated in its pure form because of its relative softness. Gold-nickel alloys are commonly used, but even that nickel can be the source of an allergic reaction.
Posts formed from pure gold are often prohibitively expensive and not strong enough to properly support the ornament unless considerably thickened. Again, however, such posts are often uncomfortable because of the extra tissue compression they require within the ear opening. Further, a significant number of people suffer an allergic response to tissue contact with any metallic substance.
Even where the post construction is comfortable, earrings can cause irritation of the exterior skin surface for the same and for different reasons. Materials sensitivity can require that even the ornament base attached to the post be formed from a non-allergenic material. This can significantly increase the earring cost and make it difficult to attach an ornament to that base. Also, where skin contact with the ornament material would cause discomfort, the base must be large enough and carefully configured to prevent such contact.
Shields and sleeves of non-allergenic materials have been proposed which slide over the post and/or the base of otherwise unusable materials. While these have been satisfactory solutions for some people, others have found that base shields do not completely prevent moisture borne migration from the underlying metals to the skin or ear tissue. Also, sleeves are by necessity larger than the underlying post and can cause uncomfortable tissue compression within the earlobe opening. Further, sleeves are typically marketed such that they are cut to fit and mounted by the user and thereby require considerable care to avoid leaving sharp edges to scrape or cut the skin. On the other hand, shields and sleeves that are permanently mounted to the earring by the manufacturer are significantly more expensive.
Various plastic materials have been suggested for use in earrings. However, plastics are often difficult to mold into thin, rod-like components without a considerable loss of strength and rigidity. Thus, as compared with metal posts, plastic posts are often considerably thicker and thereby cause uncomfortable compression of the earlobe opening tissue. Also, in some molding processes a surface seam remains on the finished product which can cause skin irritation. Further, it can be more difficult to secure some metal ornaments to a plastic base and many plastic pigments are toxic with prolonged tissue contact.
Plastic materials themselves can also be absorbed through the skin to cause inflammation and infection. While many non-hygroscopic plastic materials are known, not all of these are non-allergenic, inexpensive and readily molded into thin and complex parts.
Finally, it has been suggested that infection and irritation can be avoided by gradually conditioning the skin and ear tissue. For example, after initial piercing, earrings have very thin posts and coated with medication would be used. After a while, larger earring posts and unmedicated earrings would be substituted. However, this approach can be relatively expensive since a duplicity of earrings must be acquired, some of which are specially formed and medicated. Also, success is not ensured; allergic reactions and infection can occur when the medication ceases.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a universally acceptable pierced earring construction.
Another object is the provision of an earring formed from non-hygroscopic and non-allergenic materials.
A further object is to provide an inexpensive, injection molded plastic earring that can be comfortably and safely worn immediately after the ear is initially pierced.
Still another object is the provision of an earring formed from materials which are chemically inert with respect to body tissues and fluids.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by the provision of an earring having an integrally molded post and ornament base formed from non-hygroscopic, non-allergenic plastic materials. The backing member is similarly formed and frictionally engages the post to retain the earring within the earlobe. The post is seamlessly molded, and ornaments are integrally molded therewith or secured to the ornament base by epoxy. The ornament base is sufficiently enlarged so as to prevent skin contact with the ornament. In preferred embodiments, the base and post are injection molded from polypropylene material and the backing member is formed from thermoplastic rubber.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become readily apparent from consideration of the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.